


Of Elves and Aasimars

by Im_Proud_Of_Us



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Captain of the Guard, Cults, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Heteronormativity, Mildly Taboo?, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, These idiots are in love, They're just big stupid, lost princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Proud_Of_Us/pseuds/Im_Proud_Of_Us
Summary: One shot collections of Dungeons and Dragons character Ca'leia and her husband Luther. She's a princess who goes into hiding, he's the captain of her guard. Both are survivors of a horrific tragedy which sees her kingdom thrown into turmoil.





	Of Elves and Aasimars

Hello there!

This is a collection of stories about my DnD character, Ca'leia Twinstar. She's the youngest in the Twinstar family, the fifth child born to her family. Because of this, her parents were often lax on her education about royal proceedings. Nobody ever thought that she would become queen.

Luther is an Aasimar that works for her family, specifically as part of her guard. They've interacted maybe three times over the entirety of her life. 

The first time where she'll know who he is will be the night her family is massacred.


End file.
